


Девочка, которая хотела обойти землю

by MarvellousPinecone



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: "История Марты" Дэна Абнетта, Book 28: The Story of Martha, Gen, The Year That Never Was (Doctor Who), Билл тогда было 16 ало, антиутопия, год которого не было, дружба, лагеря, но не между Мартой и Билл, пропущенная сцена, элементы фемслэша
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvellousPinecone/pseuds/MarvellousPinecone
Summary: В Чёрном Архиве новая гостья, ЮНИТ поручает Марте расспросить её о загадочном полугодовом провале в памяти у всей планеты. Её рассказ напоминает Марте кое о чём...





	Девочка, которая хотела обойти землю

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фандомную битву для команды fandom Istina FM 2019  
Вдохновлено вот этим постом: https://vk.com/wall-133266323_127

— Зачем я здесь? Кто вы вообще?

Она задавала эти вопросы, наверное, в тысячный раз, но двое солдат в красных беретах, в чём-то неуловимо похожие друг на друга, словно в армию нанимают только по определённому типу лица, оставались безмолвными и неподвижными. Билл от досады сильно откинулась на спинку стула, немного оттолкнулась от стола ногой, собираясь совершенно неприлично покачаться на стуле. Снова ноль эмоций. Билл подумала с тихим злорадством, что хотя бы попортит им краску на полу. В конце концов, они же испортили ей вечер.

Она просто хотела отдохнуть. Мойра снова куда-то упорхнула, и Билл не стала упускать возможности. Сделала себе целое ведёрко попкорна, включила Нетфликс и собиралась посвятить целый вечер себе любимой. Но тут разыгрался уже поднадоевший сценарий. В комнату ворвались вооружённые солдаты. Один из них, видимо, главный — Билл не разбиралась в званиях, но его форма отличалась — вежливо попросил её пройти с ними.

— Ну что ж, не могу отказаться от такого настойчивого предложения, — саркастично протянула она тогда, косясь на оружие в руках у гостей.

Билл всё ещё гордилась той небольшой шуточкой и тем, что смогла её так быстро придумать в такой критической ситуации. Солдаты даже не дали ей переодеться — так и повезли куда-то в пижаме на машине с зашторенными окнами.

Воспоминание прервала вошедшая в подвальное помещение, заваленное всякой рухлядью, где её держали, строгая светловолосая женщина. При виде неё мальчики в красных беретах вытянулись и отдали честь.

— Можете идти, — совсем не по-военному махнула на них рукой вошедшая и сразу обратилась к Билл: — Прошу прощения, мисс Поттс, я не смогла привести вас сюда лично.

— Куда, зачем, и кто вы? — задала Билл всего несколько вопросов из тех, что роились у неё в голове.

— Вам не объяснили? — на лице женщины отразилась, по всей видимости, привычная ей досада. — Вот и поручай что-нибудь ребятам из военного подразделения. Вы находитесь в здании Чёрного Архива. Меня зовут Кейт Стюарт, я представляю ЮНИТ, и вы здесь потому, что мы хотим побеседовать с вами о Докторе.

Билл закатила глаза.

— Так и знала, что всё из-за него. Уж слишком он большая шишка — Президент мира, да?

— К счастью, сейчас нет, — улыбнулась Кейт Стюарт. — В мирное время он бы только отвлекал всех от работы своим ворчанием. Официально вы были замечены с Доктором шесть месяцев назад, во время операции с кодовым названием «Пирамида». В действиях этой операции пропали без вести представители вооружённых сил Соединённых Штатов, России и Китая, а также секретарь ООН. Вас же с Доктором и другим вашим спутником не видели до сих пор. К тому же в этот период пропало без вести или оказалось в других местах множество людей, а все записи и личные воспоминания сотрудников ЮНИТа беспорядочны. Можете ли вы рассказать нам что-нибудь об этом?

— А вы типа собираете всю информацию о Земле? — Билл оттягивала время, неуверенная, можно ли доверять этому ЮНИТу.

— Информацию о пришельцах, — поправила Кейт Стюарт. — В частности, о Докторе. В особенности о его ассистентах.

— Я не его «ассистент», — нахмурилась Билл, — я его подруга. И я не собираюсь сдавать его какому-то ЮНИТу.

Строгое лицо Кейт смягчилось. Билл почувствовала, что дала правильный ответ.

— Совершенно справедливо, мисс Поттс. Доктор… необыкновенный человек. То есть, он совсем не человек. Он инопланетянин, играющий, тем не менее, большую роль в обществе людей. Возможно, вы думаете, что очень просто быть его подругой, но в данный момент вы занимаете в мире невероятно важную позицию: у вас есть непосредственный доступ к Доктору, ТАРДИС и всему её содержимому. Мы обязаны удостовериться, что ТАРДИС в надёжных руках. Мы вам не враги.

— Подождите, — задумалась Билл, — а разве ЮНИТ не имеет ничего общего с ООН? Тот секретарь ООН знал о том, что я знакома с Доктором ещё полгода назад, почему вы только сейчас спохватились?

— На самом деле мы знали о вашем присутствии в ТАРДИС задолго до этого. Протокол разрешает связываться со спутником Доктора до их официального появления только в чрезвычайной ситуации, что мы и сделали. После чрезвычайной ситуации мы доставили вас сюда.

— Кстати, сюда — это куда?

— Извините, я не могу разглашать эту информацию. Чёрный Архив — тайна даже для Доктора.

Билл очень хотелось доверять Кейт. Та словно почувствовала её колебания.

— С вами буду говорить не я, — ободряюще улыбнулась она. — Мы пригласили человека, который поймёт вас гораздо лучше, — и сказала куда-то в полумрак подвала: — докторка Смит-Джонс, подойдите, пожалуйста.

Из тени выступила другая женщина. На секунду Билл почувствовала, что её лицо ей знакомо, будто смутное воспоминание об очень давнем событии. Но только на секунду.

Докторка Смит-Джонс подошла к столу.

— Привет, Билл, — сказала она с тёплой улыбкой, которая тут же померкла, когда она сердито поджала губы. — Кейт, ваши люди ничего не могут сделать нормально. Велите принести ей плед и горячего чаю, смотрите, она в этой пижаме замерзает.

Билл и вправду обнаружила, что её всю трясёт от вполне ощутимого холода. Но когда она только пришла сюда, было тепло... Она непонимающе уставилась на Кейт Стюарт, ожидая, что та сейчас скажет что-нибудь о неисправности в отоплении, но та лишь задумчиво нахмурилась и ушла распоряжаться насчёт пледа и чая.

Между тем докторка Смит-Джонс села на второй стул и сочувственно сказала:

— Извини, Билл, ЮНИТ никогда не отличался чуткостью и изящными манерами. Я Марта Смит-Джонс. Я тоже путешествовала с Доктором.

Билл совсем не удивило это заявление. Она всегда, если не знала, то подозревала, что Доктор за свою долгую жизнь приглашал в ТАРДИС множество людей, и она точно не была первой. Куда больше её заинтересовало имя новой знакомой. Она мысленно повторила его несколько раз. Марта Смит-Джонс. Что-то неуловимо казалось неправильным. Не то чтобы у всех родители заморачиваются насчёт складного имени, одёрнула она себя, можно подумать, что «Билл Поттс» звучит идеально. Но всё же она не смогла удержаться от вопроса:

— Смит-Джонс — это же составная фамилия? Смит — это фамилия вашего мужа?

Докторка Смит-Джонс вздрогнула.

— Да, — медленно ответила она. — До замужества меня звали просто Марта Джонс. А что? Это важно?

— Нет, совсем нет, — потрясла головой Билл, пытаясь отогнать назойливое ощущение дежавю. — Марта Джонс... — невольно повторила она и поспешила сменить тему, увидев, как напряглась её собеседница: — А где мы находимся? Кейт Стюарт отказалась мне говорить.

— Под Лондонским Тауэром, — заговорщически понизила голос <s>Марта Джонс</s> докторка Смит-Джонс.

— А как вы так быстро отвезли меня из Бристоля в Лондон? — с расширившимися от удивления и любопытства глазами улыбнулась Билл. — Это же чуть ли не через всю Англию.

— У ЮНИТа есть телепортационная система, — сказала докторка Смит-Джонс таким обыденным тоном, будто сообщала, что у их организации есть личный водитель. — Правда, до недавних пор она была только у американского отделения, но я постаралась раздобыть и для здешнего.

— Почему вы рассказываете мне все секреты?

— Потому что тебе сотрут память, — со вздохом призналась Марта Смит-Джонс. — Нельзя дать Доктору узнать, что они проверяют всех его друзей.

Продолжению расспросов помешала Кейт с подносом в руках и перекинутым через локоть потёртым пледом. На подносе стоял большой пёстрый заварочный чайник и две крохотные чашечки, явно из другого сервиза.

— Я подумала, что вы обе захотите чаю.

Марта взяла с подноса чашку, поблагодарив Кейт за предусмотрительность.

— Так как вы познакомились? — заинтересованно спросила она Билл, когда та закуталась в предложенный плед и тоже взяла чашку. Но, поймав укоризненный взгляд Кейт, смущённо поправилась: — Но сначала, конечно, расскажи мне о том, что случилось в прошедшие полгода.

***

Марта рассеянно слушала сбивчивый рассказ Билл. Ситуация, которую та описывала, так сильно походила на тот год под контролем Мастера, что Марта невольно абстрагировалась — всё равно весь разговор записывался на диктофон, и люди из отдела Кейт будут разбирать его по деталькам. Куда больше событий последних шести месяцев Марту интересовала сама рассказчица. У Билл всегда была невероятно сильная психика, способная выдерживать воздействия немыслимых для других людей уровней. Конечно, по большей части эту способность она усовершенствовала за прошедшие полгода, сопротивляясь мощному гипнозу захватчиков, но что-то могло заложиться с самого детства, подумала Марта, вспомнив досье Билл с отмеченной там ориентацией. Трудно оставаться верной себе, когда весь мир говорит, что это неправильно, но Билл отлично справлялась.

Конечно, даже устойчивость к промывке мозгов не могла помочь вспомнить то, что с ней никогда не случалось и осталось в другой временной линии, но, очевидно, та реальность не была уничтожена до конца. Марта ненавидела кодовое название, которое дали террору Мастера в ЮНИТовских архивах — год, которого не было — ведь всё это было, было, и доказательство тому сидело прямо напротив, вспоминая настоящее имя девушки, обошедшей всю Землю, которую она никогда не встречала, и дрожа от холода, которого не было здесь, но который преследовал каждую секунду существования и забирался под тонкую разорванную одежду _тогда и там_.

***

Марте никогда в жизни не было так холодно. Она не знала, должно ли быть так холодно в это время года на северном побережье России, но что-то ей подсказывало, что это всё не случайно. Мастер знает, что она здесь, и не остановится ни перед чем, чтобы сломать её. Даже если это значило заморозить собственную рабочую силу.

Всё вокруг заносило снегом, и в своей чёрной одежде, которая так хорошо прятала её при любых других условиях, Марта чувствовала себя неуютно. Она боялась, что при таком резком контрасте фильтр восприятия может подвести.

Марте уже казалось, что горло покрылось изнутри ледяной коркой, когда она наконец разглядела сквозь буран тёмное пятно одного из рабочих лагерей Верфи №1. Информаторы объяснили, что искать входы или лазы в ограждениях нет никакого смысла. Единственный способ попасть внутрь — прибиться к группе, возвращающейся со смены через главный вход, и не сбить счёт.

Группу она увидела ещё при подходе к лагерю. Нужно было поспешить, а не то она рисковала провести снаружи, на морозе ещё восемь часов. Но ноги задеревенели, да и бег мог нарушить зыбкий эффект фильтра восприятия. Марта встала позади процессии как раз, когда охранник, вслух объявляющий непонятные Марте номера, приближался. Совершенно не подходящая местности темнокожая девочка, рядом с которой Марта встала, сначала без всякого интереса скользнула по ней невидящим взглядом, потом замерла, повернула голову. Её глаза расширились, она приоткрыла рот.

— Ш-ш-ш, — зашипела Марта, и велела, забыв, что говорит по-английски: — Молчи, отвернись, даже не смотри на меня.

Глаза девочки расширились ещё больше, однако она послушно закрыла рот и отвернулась.

Охранник не заметил Марту. Она спокойно проскользнула в открывшиеся ворота вслед за остальными пленниками. Ей нужно было найти следующее звено Подполья и через него вступить в контакт с остальными жителями лагеря. На словах всё казалось простым, но Марта совершенно не знала, как собирается это делать. Ей нужна была помощь.

Марта догнала девочку и тронула её за плечо. Та обернулась и тут же начала широко улыбаться.

— Привет, — проговорила Марта, — ты же говоришь по-английски?

— Говорю ли я по-английски? Ты, наверное, шутишь, — ответила девочка, иронично изогнув бровь. — Всегда рада увидеть кого-то из наших. Билл Поттс, — тут же сказала она, не давая Марте опомниться, и протянула для рукопожатия замотанную в тряпки ладонь.

— Марта, — отозвалась Марта, пожимая новой знакомой руку. — Марта Джонс.

В который раз уже за этот день глаза Билл расширились от удивления.

— Та самая Марта Джонс? — спросила она, понизив голос до шёпота.

— Да, — Марта вздохнула.

Её слава летела впереди неё, и иногда её последствия пугали.

— А разве ты не должна быть… невидимой, или вроде того?

— Не совсем. Я просто умею быть незаметной.

— Здесь у тебя это вряд ли получится, — Билл сморщила нос. — В лагере мало людей со здоровым уровнем меланина, — она обвела ладонью лицо и хихикнула. — Когда охранники видят меня, всегда кричат вслед ругательства. Я потихоньку учу язык, но такое ощущение, что они каждый раз придумывают что-то новое.

— Но я же прошла через ворота, помнишь? — заметила Марта. — Неважно. Мне нужно найти женщину по имени Арина Донникова. Можешь помочь?

— Арина? Ты опоздала. Её вчера убили охранники. — Билл проговорила что-то на скрежещущем русском и перевела: — Нарушение субординации.

Марта замерла. Ей не впервой было терять информаторов, она знала, что сможет найти следующее звено сама. Но её шокировала обыденность, с которой девочка сообщила эту новость. Люди умирали часто и помногу во всех лагерях, где побывала Марта — от голода, болезней или переутомления. Но она никогда не слышала, чтобы слуги Мастера уничтожали рабочую силу. Сколько смертей уже видела эта девочка?

— Сколько тебе лет? — невольно спросила Марта.

— Шестнадцать, — ответила Билл. Потом, оглянувшись по сторонам, добавила: — Нельзя стоять здесь, кто-нибудь тебя заметит. Пойдём, я отведу тебя к нашим.

— К нашим? — спросила Марта, поспевая на замёрзших ногах за Билл.

— К Подполью. Ты же за этим пришла? Чтобы связаться с повстанцами?

— Да. Да, конечно! Ты поможешь мне?

Билл покачала головой:

— Я плохо говорю по-русски. Лизавета будет для тебя переводить. Она стала главной, когда Арина… ну, в общем, теперь, — она помолчала. — Я знаю все твои истории, — сказала она тихо. — Скажи, это правда? Мне неважно, сможешь ли ты убить Мастера. Это мало что решит теперь. Скажи, Доктор правда сможет нас спасти?

— Да. Это правда, — серьёзно ответила Марта.

Она сама не была уверена на все сто процентов, но знала, что, если поверит в это, смогут и другие. И тогда план сработает. Должен сработать.

В бараке, где жили строители Верфи №1, было тесно и холодно — но всё же теплей, чем на улице. Люди разбредались к своим койкам, заворачивались в тряпки, служившие, очевидно, одеялами, кто-то разводил огонь в крохотной, явно самодельной печке. Марта помедлила и сняла с шеи фильтр восприятия. Все заоглядывались.

Молодая женщина, к которой Билл подвела Марту, перебирала обрывки газет. Марта успела разглядеть полупрозрачные, будто коричневая акварель, рисунки — какой-то пейзаж, портрет улыбающейся Билл, лицо этой самой женщины.

— Лизавета, — окликнула Билл, и та быстро свернула рисунки. — Это Марта Джонс.

— Здравствуй, Марта, — ответила Лизавета по-английски. И, увидев, как Марта бросила взгляд на стопку бумажек, добавила: — Это Аринины. Всё, что от неё теперь осталось, — она закрыла лицо ладонями, и рисунки рассыпались, упав с её колен. Билл бросилась поднимать их.

— Да, я слышала, что произошло, — отозвалась Марта. — Мне правда жаль.

Лизавета молча кивнула. Потом глубоко вдохнула и заговорила снова:

— Скоро будет ужин. Можешь пойти с нами, людей там считают по мискам, так что, если не брать лишнего, никто тебя не заметит. Сразу после ужина, когда нас поведут обратно, мы соберёмся в нашем обычном месте, между столовой и жилым корпусом. Нас немного, мы мало что можем для тебя сделать, но, можешь быть уверена, никто из нас не сдаст тебя охранникам. Вообще никто во всём лагере не станет этого делать. Там мы придумаем, как тебе помочь.

— Вы очень добры, — отозвалась Марта. — Но мне хотелось бы поговорить со всеми людьми в лагере, не только с повстанцами.

— Тогда тебе лучше подождать в жилом корпусе, — Лизавета, казалось, не удивилась. — После ужина все соберутся здесь. Я буду переводить всё, что ты захочешь сказать.

— Спасибо.

— Билл, пока есть время, покажи Марте остальные корпуса, познакомь с… Таней и с Дмитрием. Да, с ними. Они могут помочь переводить для других корпусов. Если выходить после отбоя сразу по несколько человек, нас могут заметить.

— Хорошо.

Билл схватила Марту за рукав и потянула к выходу.

— Так Арина была художницей? — спросила Марта, когда они вышли на пронизывающий мороз. — Как она могла рисовать без красок?

— Когда было тепло, она растирала траву, и получался зелёный. А так она варила луковую шелуху, мешала с ржавчиной и даже с кровью для разных оттенков. Она была такой — ничто не могло помешать ей творить.

— Кажется, она была очень дорога тебе, — осторожно заметила Марта.

— Она была всем нам дорога, — кивнула Билл рассеянно, будто припоминая. — Но больше всех, мне кажется, Лизавете. Она очень любила её. Между ними явно было что-то… большее. Ты понимаешь? — и она опасливо покосилась на Марту.

— Да, — ответила Марта твёрдо и успокаивающе. Конечно, она понимала.

Когда прозвучал сигнал к обеду, Марта как раз разговаривала с Дмитрием, повстанцем-переводчиком из третьего жилого корпуса. Он спешно попрощался и вышел из барака вслед за толпой. Марта видела, как по пути к столовой Билл несколько раз оглянулась.

И потянулись минуты ожидания.

Марта вдруг поняла, что не ела ничего со вчерашнего вечера — этим утром ей пришлось отправляться в путь очень рано. Она порылась в карманах и рюкзаке. Ничего. Она вздохнула и продолжила терпеливо ждать.

Пленники вернулись в барак такой же толпой, что и ушли. И Билл была с ними. Она украдкой сунула Марте в ладонь кусок хлеба. Марта благодарно улыбнулась.

Люди разглядывали её с любопытством. Дмитрий начал говорить им что-то по-русски. Все закивали. Потом он обернулся к ней.

— Они хотят знать, как ты сможешь убить Мастера.

Марта поколебалась секунду. Лизавета сказала, что никто в этом лагере не стал бы её выдавать. Это значило, что, скорее всего, никто из них не станет — или не может — связываться с кем-то кто может передать информацию Мастеру. Рассказывать придуманную Подпольем историю о волшебном пистолете не было необходимости.

— У меня есть друг, — начала она.

Она выбрала историю про Новую Землю. Ей хотелось рассказать о том, что у человечества есть будущее. Люди слушали внимательно и серьёзно. Возможно, в любой другой ситуации они бы не поверили ей — что это за ерунда, путешествия во времени, инопланетные города, люди-кошки и с лёгкостью спасающий всех герой. Но они видели нашествие безумных инопланетян-убийц, жили под игом пришельца и строили ракеты для космической войны. И им жизненно был необходим герой. Марта взяла с них слово, что в день запуска ракет они обязательно будут думать о Докторе.

Выходя из барака в стремительно спустившуюся ночную тьму, она надела на шею ключ от ТАРДИС. Когда она дошла до следующего жилого корпуса, краем глаза она заметила движение позади себя. Вдоль стенки вслед за Мартой кралась Билл. Марта усмехнулась и… не стала подавать виду, что заметила её.

Во втором жилом корпусе с Таней всё повторилось примерно так же. Марта несколько раз ловила на себе полный восторга и надежды взгляд Билл. В третьем корпусе, когда Марта закончила говорить и пленники разошлись по своим кроватям, Лизавета обсудила с ней план действий. Завтра на строительную площадку должен был прибыть грузовик с материалами для новых ракет. Водитель был одним из повстанцев, поэтому, если Марта сумеет незаметно выскользнуть из лагеря, проникнуть сначала на площадку, а потом в машину и спрятаться в пустом кузове от охранников на воротах, он сможет довести её до следующего лагеря. Марта уверила Лизавету, что это не составит труда.

Марта спала плохо. Она ворочалась на жёстком холодном полу под одной из коек, пытаясь завернуться в тонкое одеяло, которое отдал ей кто-то из пленников. И когда, задолго до рассвета, послышались крики охранников и сигнальные гудки, объявляющие о наступлении утра, Марта чувствовала себя разбитой.

От куска хлеба, который Марта сжевала вечером, было мало толку, поэтому, когда по пути на строительную площадку непонятно как заметившая её в толпе Билл протянула ей ещё один, Марта обрадовалась и забеспокоилась одновременно.

— Ты вообще что-нибудь ешь? — тихо спросила она.

— Тебе нужнее, — отозвалась Билл с детским упрямством, и Марта поняла, что спорить с ней бесполезно.

По недостроенной Верфи №1, среди корпусов ракет, торчащих на огромном пустыре, как мёртвые деревья после лесного пожара, свистел пронзительно холодный ветер. Прятаться было некуда, и Марта поняла, что, если будет просто стоять без дела в ожидании автомобиля, рано или поздно фильтр восприятия не сможет скрывать её. Пленники расходились по своим рабочим местам, и она пошла с Лизаветой. В конце концов, прикинула она, если работать бок о бок с людьми, они будут больше тебе доверять.

Марта не знала, сколько они проработали. Пальцы, держащие молоток, которым она била по заклёпкам на обшивке, закоченели, и она не была уверена, что они когда-нибудь разогнутся. Казалось, прошло бесконечно долгое время до того, как Лизавета прошептала:

— Грузовик у ворот. Поспеши. Мы будем молиться за тебя и твоего Доктора.

— Спасибо, — так же тихо ответила Марта, положила молоток и, стараясь не бежать, быстрым шагом направилась к воротам.

Пробраться в кузов было легко, хотя сердце Марты билось так громко, что она боялась, кто-нибудь из разгружающих стройматериалы пленников услышит и маскировка спадёт. Марта забилась в самый дальний угол и видела только тёмные фигуры, мелькающие на фоне светло-серого неба и убывающие горы металлических деталей.

Через какое-то время она заметила, что одна из фигур не стала уходить. Маленький силуэт, согнувшись, пробирался к дальнему концу кузова — к Марте! Она запаниковала, но страх быстро унялся, когда она рассмотрела загадочного пришельца.

— Билл! — прошипела она, но не успела сказать больше ничего.

Снаружи послышались голоса.

— Это охранники, — с огромными от ужаса глазами сказала Билл.

Казалось, она только сейчас поняла всю опасность своего положения. Грузовик опустел, и спрятаться ей было некуда.

Марта резко дёрнула Билл в свой угол и шикнула, когда та тихонько охнула, ударившись обо что-то. Времени размышлять не было. Если Билл обнаружат, её убьют. В тот момент Марта даже не думала о том, что сама окажется под угрозой. Она не думала, сработает ли её безумный план. Она взялась за длинную нитку, на которой висел у неё на шее ключ от ТАРДИС, и, притянув Билл как можно ближе к себе, перекинула нитку ей через голову. Билл притихла. В проёме показались силуэты.

Один из охранников, кряхтя, забрался в кузов. Марта видела, как он достал фонарик. Щёлкнул кнопкой. Фонарик не зажёгся. Охранник постучал им о ладонь. Что-то раздражённо крикнул своему товарищу. Тот что-то ответил так же раздражённо, и первый охранник, бегло окинув взглядом пустой кузов, махнул рукой и выпрыгнул наружу. Залязгали крепления, заревел мотор, и машина выехала за высокий забор, окружающий Верфь №1.

Билл шумно выдохнула, и её дыхание качнуло нитку от ключа ТАРДИС, висевшую прямо у её лица.

— Мы выбрались, — заулыбалась она.

Марта сняла с неё фильтр восприятия и покачала головой.

— О чём ты вообще думала?

— Я хочу пойти с тобой! — упрямо ответила Билл и, видимо, чтобы перевести тему, спросила: — А что это за штука на верёвочке?

— Это фильтр восприятия, — устало объяснила Марта. — Его сделал для меня Доктор. Это он делает меня невидимым, именно так я хожу вокруг света, когда за мной охотится весь мир. И без него со мной ты будешь в постоянной опасности.

— Но я же вижу тебя.

— И это странно. Ты не должна меня замечать, не должна обращать на меня внимания. Это устройство работает с помощью спутниковой сети Архангел, а она связывает всех людей гипнотическим полем. Именно так Мастер заставлял всех голосовать за него и верить, что он — Гарольд Саксон.

— То есть, ты говоришь, что он всех загипнотизировал? — казалось, Билл осенило. — Теперь понятно, почему все так с ума по нему сходили. Я говорила мачехе, что он несёт какую-то ерунду, что ему плевать на страну, а она не слушала. До самого последнего момента…

— Подожди, на тебя не сработал гипноз Мастера? — настало время Марте удивляться.

Билл покачала головой.

— Ты и правда необычная девочка, — задумчиво произнесла Марта. — Но я всё равно не могу взять тебя с собой. Это слишком опасно. Меня преследуют. Агенты Мастера наступают мне на пятки.

От своих информаторов Марта слышала, что Гриффин со своей командой был совсем близко. Сколько раз она ни ускользала от него, он все равно находил её, как охотничий пёс, всегда обнаруживающий след и ведущий за собой своих озверевших подчинённых. Марта боялась представить, скольких она подвергла опасности из-за него, сколько людей погибло, но знала, что число было слишком большим. Она не хотела, чтобы в этот список вошла отважная улыбчивая девочка.

Билл выглядела подавленной.

— И что ты будешь со мной делать? — спросила она, опустив голову.

— Мне придётся поменять свои планы, — размышляла вслух Марта. — Мы отправимся на юг, найдём там ближайшую базу Подполья, и ты останешься там.

Билл вскинулась, будто хотела заспорить, но Марта отрезала:

— Так будет лучше. За тобой никто не охотится, и ты принесёшь гораздо больше пользы, если будешь распространять мои истории среди людей. Ты свободна идти, куда хочешь. Можешь даже отправиться домой. Кстати, откуда ты?

— Бристоль. Но у меня там никого нет, мою мачеху убили токлафаны в Нулевой День.

— Совсем никого? Никаких друзей?

— Ну, — Бил замялась, и в темноте кузова Марте даже показалось, что она покраснела, — была… есть в местном сопротивлении одна девушка, Эрика. Я не знаю, что с ней случилось после того, как меня забрали в рабочие лагеря.

— Она тебе нравится? — улыбнулась Марта.

— Да, — ответила Билл, смущаясь ещё сильнее.

— Найди её, — сказала Марта. — Гораздо легче пережить апокалипсис, когда идёшь с кем-то плечом к плечу.

— Обязательно, — выдохнула Билл.

— А теперь нам пора предупредить нашего товарища, что планы поменялись.

Марта, качаясь вместе с машиной на неровной заснеженной дороге, поднялась на ноги и застучала кулаком в стенку кузова.

***

— Какая лаборатория? — спросила Билл, отхлёбывая свой суп.

Крохотная база Подполья, на которой они скрывались, находилась у самой границы зоны Верфи, недалеко от одного из лагерей. Именно здесь координировались все операции, связанные с перемещением информации, припасов, оружия и людей между рабочими лагерями. Местные приняли их радушно, предложили постель и еду, а когда узнали, что неожиданная гостья — легендарная Марта Джонс, совсем обрадовались. Когда закончилась история и иссякли разговоры о положении Подполья на севере России, Марта рассказала о необычной способности Билл. Вот тогда-то главный координатор штаба предложил отвезти Билл в лабораторию докторки Ефимовой.

— Она сама организовала её с нуля, в глуши, — воодушевлённо рассказывал координатор. — Она изучает… в общем, изучает всё подряд, что может помочь победить Мастера. Если вы говорите, что он контролирует всех с помощью гипноза, а девочка может ему сопротивляться, докторка будет счастлива услышать об этом.

— Я бы и сама не прочь туда наведаться, — задумалась Марта.

— Может, докторка знает что-нибудь о том оружии, которое вы собираете, мисс Джонс, — заговорщически подмигнул координатор.

Билл знающе усмехнулась, прикрывшись миской с супом.

Марта не стала разубеждать хозяина. Вместо этого она обратилась к Билл:

— Ну, что думаешь? Я думаю, Виталий не откажется и дальше нас подвезти.

— Если это пойдёт на пользу, то конечно, — без особого энтузиазма повела плечом Билл. — Ты же уедешь оттуда, как только переговоришь с докторкой?

— Мне нужно возвращаться обратно к Верфи, — подтвердила Марта. — К тому же, я не могу больше ставить вас под угрозу своим присутствием.

Билл понимающе кивнула.

— Тогда выдвигаемся с утра, — решила Марта. — Нам всем нужно…

Не успела она договорить, как в кабинет координатора ворвался один из охранников.

Он отрапортовал что-то тревожным голосом. Командир замер.

— К нам движется автомобиль ЕСВ, — бросил он Марте.

Марта похолодела. Она точно знала, кто был в этом автомобиле. Одно воспоминание о первой встрече с агентом Гриффином, жестоким убийцей, её личным преследователем, наводило на неё ужас. Не нужно было сворачивать сюда, подумала Марта. Конечно, он добрался до того лагеря, откуда сбежали они с Билл, конечно, он выследил сошедший с курса грузовик. И теперь в опасности не только Марта, Билл и их водитель Виталий, но и все люди в этом помещении и, возможно, всё русское Подполье. Небольшое отклонение от тщательно проработанного самого эффективного маршрута может стоить всей её миссии.

Пока Марта размышляла об этом, эвакуация шла полным ходом. Билл с глазами, полными паники, сидела в углу. Глядя в эти глаза, Марта усилием воли заставила себя встать.

— Командир, — обратилась она к координатору, — обещайте мне, что доставите Билл в лабораторию.

— Вы что-то задумали, — сощурился координатор.

— План предельно прост. Я отвлеку их, и у вас будет время на эвакуацию. Поверьте, тот человек не устоит перед такой приманкой.

У выхода из штаба царило смятение. Люди спешно грузили в автомобили необходимые вещи, слышались испуганные возгласы. Основная часть обитателей базы были не военными, а спасёнными из лагерей гражданскими, поэтому волна паники постепенно охватывала всех вокруг, а шансы на спокойное дисциплинированное отступление таяли на глазах.

— Мне нужен автомобиль, — обратилась она к женщине поблизости, казавшейся наиболее собранной.

Женщина узнала её сразу. Кивнула.

— Можешь взять это, — на ломаном английском произнесла она и указала в сторону одной из машин. — Его ещё не наполнили.

Небольшой джип с рёвом мчался сквозь снег. Марта заранее уточнила, с какой стороны приближался Гриффин со своей командой, и теперь изо всех сил давила на газ, спеша им навстречу. На краю сознания промелькнула мысль, что если она будет ехать слишком быстро, агенты не успеют разглядеть её лицо и клюнуть на приманку.

Впереди, среди белого снежного облака, показался чёрный джип ЕСВ. Марте нужно было подобраться ближе. Ещё чуть-чуть.

Послышались выстрелы. Скорей всего, подумала Марта, они не смогут попасть на такой скорости и при таком буране. Она гнала свою машину вперёд.

Конечно, это было опасно. И безрассудно. Марта не была уверена, что выживет. Но в одном она была уверена точно. Она добудет время на эвакуацию базы Подполья, и сегодня никто из храбрых, самоотверженных людей не умрёт из-за неё. Даже если за это время ей придётся заплатить своей жизнью, она знала, что её дело не погибнет. Процесс запущен. Люди продолжат распространять её истории. Марта представила Билл, с вдохновенным блеском в глазах рассказывающую о девушке, которая своей смекалкой с небольшой помощью Доктора спасла весь мир от Плачущих Ангелов. Она сбросила скорость.

В приближающемся автомобиле она увидела ухмыляющееся пересечённое шрамом лицо. Гриффин вскинул пистолет. Прицелился. Пуля прошла сквозь лобовое стекло, оставила в нём аккуратную круглую дырочку, пролетела мимо головы Марты. Марта резко дёрнула руль вправо. Её машина свернула в сторону от дороги, и, потеряв равновесие от рассчитанного манёвра, перевернулась на бок. Марта услышала, как о днище застучали пули.

Она выбралась через люк на крыше. Покрасневшими от холода руками она надела на шею ключ от ТАРДИС. Сжала его в кулаке. Потом осторожно выглянула из-за машины. Высыпав наружу, агенты ЕСВ упоённо решетили пулями днище джипа Подполья. Всё их внимание было сосредоточено на этом.

Марта на животе поползла в сторону, обогнула их. Снег забивался ей под одежду. Оказавшись позади них, она встала и изо всех сил побежала в сторону севера.

***

Дня запуска ракет Билл ждала со звенящим нетерпением. Вся Бристольская ячейка Подполья гудела, как пчелиный улей, от последних новостей: время почти вышло, Марта Джонс вернулась в Великобританию, и Мастер впервые за бесконечно долгий и жестокий год своего правления сошёл на Землю ради неё. Радары Подполья засекли воздушную базу Мастера. Она парила над Лондоном, и Билл настояла, чтобы её с несколькими другими людьми выслали туда. Она знала, что от этого будет мало толка — что можно сделать с земли? — но мысль о том, что она будет как можно ближе к Марте и Доктору немного успокаивала.

Они с Эрикой стояли среди толпы и держались за руки. Прибор Эрики показывал, что они находились в точности под Валиантом.

— Если на тебя не действует гипнотическое излучение спутников, — вслух рассуждала Эрика, — это разве не значит, что, когда ты будешь думать о Докторе, это не окажет никакого эффекта?

Билл задумалась.

— Нет, — наконец ответила она. — Докторка Ефимова сказала, что моя психика сопротивляется не самому полю, а его внушению. Оно не оказывает на меня эффекта, а я на него могу.

Эрика кивнула. До запуска оставалось всего пару минут. Билл взяла у Эрики прибор.

— Интересно, что сейчас происходит там, на Валианте? — спросила она, запрокидывая голову и пытаясь разглядеть что-то на тёмном пятнышке воздушной базы.

— Мастер празднует победу, — пожала плечами Эрика. — А Марта Джонс скоро застанет его врасплох.

Стремительно утекали секунды. Три. Две. Одна.

— Доктор… — прогудела толпа вокруг них.

— Доктор, — закрыв глаза пробормотала Эрика.

— Доктор! — крикнула Билл, щурясь на Валиант в небе.

Сначала ничего не происходило.

Потом небо над ними начало затягиваться тёмной пеленой. Билл показалось, что её просто подводит зрение, как бывает, когда долго смотришь на что-то яркое.

Но рядом кто-то крикнул:

— Токлафаны!

Это был огромный рой. Казалось, все токлафаны Земли собрались над Лондоном. Они заслонили всё небо, окружили Валиант чёрно-серебряным облаком. Даже отсюда было слышно, что они что-то кричат.

Люди начали паниковать. Им казалось, что сейчас они поплатятся за своё неповиновение. Толпа задвигалась.

— Билл! — крикнула Эрика, но людской поток оторвал её от Билл и понёс куда-то.

— Эрика! — позвала в ответ Билл, но из-за испуганных криков не услышала даже своего собственного голоса.

Эрика пропала из виду. Тогда Билл сосредоточилась на приборе в своей руке. Валиант всё ещё был точно сверху. Билл лавировала между людьми, не давая толпе сдвинуть себя с места. Она найдёт Эрику после того, как всё кончится, убедила она себя.

Толпа начала иссякать. Испуганные люди разбежались по укрытиям, и вокруг Билл даже появилось свободное пространство. Она всё ещё смотрела в небо, стараясь угадать, что происходит там, наверху. И тут облако токлафанов начало таять. Вокруг Билл поднялся ветер, она оказалась в центре урагана, который размывал оставшихся людей, как вода размывает чернила. Свет замигал, будто день и ночь сменяли друг друга с бешеной скоростью.

И вдруг всё остановилось. Билл стояла на улице рядом со своим домом. Она не могла припомнить, что она там делает. Ах да, кажется, они поругались о чём-то с Мойрой, и Билл, обидевшись, выскочила за дверь. Она потрясла головой. Да, конечно. Премьер-министр Саксон, чёртов любимец нации, оказался безумным психопатом и убил президента Уинтерса с помощью своих пришельцев.

— Я говорила тебе! — кричала она в лицо Мойре, а та только хлопала глазами. — Теперь мы все в опасности!

Билл снова потрясла головой. Ей почему-то казалось, что всё это происходило бесконечно давно. Будто год назад. Шум улицы, спешащие по своим делам люди и даже ощущение собственных домашних тапочек на ногах казались до боли непривычным.

— Билл, а ну иди сюда немедленно! — крикнула из окна Мойра. — По новостям сказали, что Гарольда Саксона только что застрелила собственная жена.

— А что стало с Мартой Джонс? — спросила Билл.

— С кем?

И правда, подумала Билл. Что значило это имя? И почему в мозгу засело настойчивое ощущение опасности?

Мимо пронёсся велосипедист, чуть не задев её и выкрикнув что-то нелестное в её адрес. Билл сбросила охватившее её оцепенение. Сейчас надо вернуться домой и получить нагоняй от Мойры, за то, что накричала на неё. А потом найти девушку по имени Эрика с добрыми глазами, маячившую на грани сознания.


End file.
